prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salukin
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Siren page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 01:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Siren -> Seiren and Ellen -> Eren Hey, i saw what you had writen and you wanted to change it. Now, i want to say that Seiren and Eren acually are the Japanese translations, however Eren is Ellen in English, and Seiren and Siren in english. Becuase i havn't been on this wiki, but someone else who translates better than me decided those translations, i am trusting them. '''I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 23:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, I understand why that translator was more partial to Western names, but that is not official spelling. The statement "Seiren and Eren are ONLY the Japanese translations of Siren and Eren" is wrong. Eren/Seiren are actual valid Japanese names. You can see possible kanji writing for them here: http://tangorin.com/names/eren and http://tangorin.com/names/seiren : Just like Shirabe Ako, Eren's whole name (both surname and given name) is decisevely entirely in Japanese. Toei had consistently printed her name as "Eren" and Ako as "Ako", never "Ellen" nor "Aco". Yotsuba Alice is another proof that Toei knows what they are doing: Alice's name is printed as "Alice", not "Arisu" despite "Arisu" being a valid Japanese name (meaning, Alice is an intentional Western name, not a Japanese one). So when Toei decide a spelling in Latin alphabet, I think it is best for us to follow them strictly, for they have a reason. And those reasons are: : - "Seiren" : 1) is a valid Japanese name, 2) is the Greek spelling of "Siren" ----> pun : - "Eren": 1) is a valid Japanese name, 2) is a play on "sEiREN" ----> pun : I hope you believe that I know what I'm doing, and that you can trust me. I would like for us to stick with official information, instead of disregarding it for personal interpretation. Cheers. Salukin (talk) 10:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi our translator at the time was Cure Misa and I haven't seen her in a couple of months. I was also here when that page was made and in this case I kinda wana leave it. The translations around here can be abit inconstant but 70-80% of the time we try to stay as close the the JP version as possible at the time. The protection on the page is old and was put there for other naming issues(people trying to change the page to Kurokawa Ellen when I believe it should say Siren...mostly because the character just changed forms not names) + picture spam. Cure Coco has only been an admin about a month and I adopted this place right around the middle of Suite. Shadowneko (talk) 12:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for dropping by, Shadowneko. About the naming, please do consider it again. To be influenced by fansub and bias for Western name set a really bad example. People come here to find information so the more accurate, the better. I'll give two examples. The first one is Natts. Fansubbers used to translate his name to Nuts, thinking for sure that's what it is and combined with Coco, they have "coconuts". They blatantly ignored the sign "Natts House" that appeared in the original Yes 5 show, saying that's only Toei failling at romanization. Later on, after Gogo is aired, they found out that it is really "Natts", a pun of "natsu" (summer) and "nuts". : The second example, you might have heard about the naming scheme for Dokidoki's fairies. Sharuru is the JAP pronunciation for "Charles", the King of Hearts in playing card suit. Rakeru is the JAP pronunciation for "Rachel", the Queen of Diamonds. Rance is "Lance", taken from "Lancelot", the Knave of Clubs. Davi is taken from "David", the King of Spades. Sharuru, Rakeru, Rance and Davi are official spelling from Toei: http://blog-imgs-43-origin.fc2.com/p/r/e/precurefight/IMG_0636.jpg, so Charles/Cheryl/Raquel/Dabyi are all wrong. Information on the namesake of card decks: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playing_card. Toei sell toys to children, they're forced to make the Pink fairy a female and the Blue fairy a male. But the card suit would require them to give a male name (Charles) to the Pink and a girl name (Rachel) to the Blue. That's why they solved this dilemma by keeping the plain Japanese spelling "Sharuru", "Rakeru", "Rance", "Davi". This downplays the "female fairy has a boy name, male fairy has a girl name" problem a lot. : By giving the examples above, I want to prove that there's always a reason why Toei choose a certain name spelling. It is not our place to decide for them. Especially not if we're simply abiding with fansubbers' whims. Fansubbers are fans just like us, they can be wrong too, so we should stick to official information that has adequate evidences (photo of merchandises). Eren/Seiren is punny and is official: http://i.imgur.com/CqeracP.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/odgy6kx.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/efPpy1E.jpg : I have convinced the people on Wikipedia and Danbooru (the largest English imageboard for anime artworks), and both places had already changed Ellen/Siren to Eren/Seiren. I'm gradually talking to other websites that deal with Precure as well, Precure Wikia being one of it. Salukin (talk) 14:58, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Some of this is why I've fought to keep "Charles" as Sharuru since there were too many translation interpretations and in fact you just have to look at Fairy Tail(something else I'm a fan of) to see how they translated this name for a character with the same namelike 5-10 different translations of this. I'm not as hard nosed as the guys over on Wikapedia but I am a stickler for confirming that characters are real before making a new page(too many fake cures..ugg!). Doki Doki has naming issues all over that plague me at least once a week... Shadowneko (talk) 16:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : So you agree with me that we should stick to correct official information. Please change Siren/Ellen to Seiren/Eren on her page, I can help correcting her names in the other pages to keep everything consistent. Salukin (talk) 12:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) hi stop making messes Making a 100% copy of an existing page and basically trying to delete the old one is pure vandalism and will not be tolerated. You can try to move things but if it's protected against moving there was probably a good reason for it and doing what you did is curemventing our authority as Admins of this wiki. If that was the case please talk to me or Cure Coco and we'll get into a discussion with you about the page protection. Your talk page is open to you if you want to appeal your three day ban for trying to pull an end run around me and coco. Shadowneko (talk) 17:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC)